


How to make her mine

by CJreader92



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angry Kissing, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Miscommunication, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJreader92/pseuds/CJreader92
Summary: Natsu wants to make Lucy his. Being so oblivious is not helping the cause. Erza, Levy, Mirajane and Gray wager a bet. Lucy gets picked on but Natsu is to the rescue. Lucy and Gajeel are long time friends. Gajeel enjoys messing with Natsu.Happy ending





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy is actually human in this and is Natsu's litte brother.  
> This will be a few chapters and personalities will change.

"Oi Bunny girl, here got an extra soda," Gajeel smirked sitting beside the busty blonde on the small picnic bench  
"Fuck off Gajeel, there is no way I'm opening another can you shook up," Lucy refused and slid the can back over.  
"Aw come on bunny," Gajeel leered leaning to rest his arm around the blonde. She looked over to where his arm had landed, closer to his breast that she expected and glared back at the man.  
"Well if you insist Gaj," she dropped her voice to a sultry whisper and turned to face her flirtatious friend. Catching her best friends eye across the table she winked before she lent further into the man, showing her cleavage. Lucy smirked at the blush forming on the mans features before grabbing the can slowly as to not deter him. then she moved quickly to open the can towards his face. The can exploded in a small foam cannon at the mans face covering him in soda.  
Being caught unaware he could do nothing but cough and splutter while frozen in shock.  
Lucy and Levy cracked up laughing at the now drenched man.  
"Good one Lucy," Erza smirked moving to sit beside Lucy. She walked over with Mirajane, Laxus, Gray and Natsu. All except Natsu were laughing trying to hold onto their food trays while Natsu glared at the man still attached to Lucy. Everyone moved around to sit around the table.  
He grumbled while me moved to make sure he was sitting next to Levy and in front of Lucy. 

"Whats wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously. Gajeel seeing the salmon haired man glaring daggers towards him, pulled Lucy in closer to him getting her damp from his own wet features.  
"Ew, Gajeel piss off! LEVY! call the idiot off now," Lucy cried out trying to wiggle away as Gajeel rubbed his face over hers.  
"SHE SAID LET GO IRON FACE!" Natsu screamed and moved to reach across the table to punch Gajeel.  
"NATSU SIT DOWN!" Erza screamed knocking Natsu in the head.  
"OW, SHIT. damn it Erza, why do you always hit me so hard?" he winced sitting back in his seat and rubbing the side of his head were a lump was already forming.  
"Okay, I feel like we should discuss what we are going to do for Prom," Mirajane chirped in trying to change the subject.  
"Well," Gray began standing up and buffing his chest out, "I was thinking since no one has already asked you Lucy, would you like to go with me?"  
Lucy was stunned for a second, stopping her bite half way from her apple. She turned to face Gray ignoring everyone else's stares. Levy quickly shot an arm out to try and stop Natsu from doing anything, the salmon haired man currently breathing heavily his gaze growing with rage each second that ticked by towards the raven haired rival.  
"GRAY YOU....!" Natsu began before being interrupted by a high pitched laugh. He un-clenched his fists noticing it was Lucy. She was laughing so hard she began to snort, clutching her sides to try hold in the pain her stomach was feeling from chuckling.  
Erza and Gajeel were quietly laughing at the man knowing full well why Lucy was laughing at him.  
"Oh fuck, thanks so much Gray that was hilarious," the blonde wiped a tear away and calmed herself down slowly. "Aw Gray, the sentiment is nice but Hell to the Fucking no,"  
"What?!" both Gray and Natsu both yelled in unison.  
"Gray seriously, remember when you and Juvia first broke up in freshmen year. And then you and I went on that coffee date?" Lucy waved her apple towards the man. He grimaced remember them sitting together enjoying their time only to get a face full of ice coffee thrown at the two of them. Then nearly a very public half an hour of whining and blaming from Juvia about how much of a bastard he was etc. Lucy smartly made her exit promptly as soon as the first screech was heard. Gray had come over later that night to apologize however Lucy told him they were better off as just friends.  
"Exactly," she noticed his face remembering the incident, "No way in hell am I dealing with that crap. That psycho is all yours buddy. You two only broke up again a month ago anyway,"  
"Ugh Speak of the unwanted demon, here she comes," Gajeel pointed to their right.  
Noticing two girls attempt to walk across the high school field. Aiming for sexy but coming across as stumbling gazelles getting their heels stuck in the grass. The table began to laugh and sniggered at the blonde and blunette making their way towards their table.  
"God Can we just go?" Laxus pleaded. Mirajane grabbed his arm to stop him from taking off.  
"Laxus! that is also my sister," She commented, although having doubts that the soon to be conversation would be enjoyable.  
"Mira, please that look on your face says you don't want to be around them either so let me go," the taller man struggled before finally getting out of her weirdly strong hold she had on him.  
"Fuck to late to bail, thing one and two have arrived," Erza sneered.  
"I don't mind leaving mid sentence," Levy smiled. the whole table turned suddenly to look at Levy  
"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you Shrimp," Gajeel smirked reaching across the table to grab her hand watching her blush.

"Hi Gray!" Juvia squealed startling the whole table who had not yet taken their eyes away from Levy.  
"Hi Natsu,' Lisanna pulled her hands in front of her chest squeezing them together to try push her cleavage out. She smiled at him before turning to face the rest of the table, her features changing to disgust, "and others," she ignored.  
"Lisanna!" Mirajane scolded.  
Lisanna rolled her eyes at her older sister and moved lean across the end of the table to try get closer.  
"Natsu, prom is coming up and you haven't asked me to it," she spoke trying to whisper sexily.  
"I find it hilarious you think he would even ask you since you decided to cheat on him all those years ago with anyone that paid you the smallest amount of attention," Erza spoke confidently. she raised her head defiantly towards Lisanna, her eyes narrowing slightly when she noticed the white haired younger girl begin to retort.  
"Lisanna, you say one word right now and I will not be responsible for what Erza will do to you," Mira stood up. Her face darkened towards her sister. She loved her but her teenage rebel self was taking a tole on her home life,she felt like school was the only place she could try to escape for a minute or two and even that was being ruined.  
"Now get your butt to class seeing as this is senior lunch time and you seem to be skipping class,"   
"YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!" Lisanna yelled back.  
"Excuse me?!" Mirajane raised up to tower over his sister.

"Nope I'm out," Lucy said getting up, "see you guys later,"  
"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN LUCY!" Lisanna yelled trying to pick a fight. Lucy waved a hand behind her ignoring the younger girl and walking off.  
"Bunny wait up! We have English!" Gajeel yelled running after her and waving to their table of friends.  
"LUCE!" Natsu yelled out to the blonde but she was to far away to hear. Gajeel however, heard the screaming salmon haired boy and wrapped his arm around the Blonde to walk away with her. Smirking over his shoulder towards Natsu.

"That stupid Iron faced moron," Natsu seethed, getting up to follow after them. He had English with Lucy to.  
"NATSU!" he heard Lisanna yell at him but ignored her to try catch up to the duo.  
'Stupid Gajeel, taking my Luce away! I'll show him,' Natsu seethed in his head.

"I know we are all going to prom together, but I'm willing to place a bet Natsu finally works up the guts to kiss Lucy," Erza smirked pulling out a$10 note and slapping it on the table.  
"I'll take that bet and raise you a kiss before Prom," Levy pulled out her own note.  
"NO WAY! Flame brain will totally chicken out!," Gray yelled slapping his own note on the table.  
"GRAY!" Juvia screamed noticing his attention was once again on someone else.  
"Why are you two still here?" Erza grouched towards the two younger girls. "Juvia, you and Gray broke up!"  
Juvia went to open her mouth to retort back to the fire haired girl, only to be cut down once again.   
"Actually, Gray would you want to go to prom with me as my date?" Erza smirked watching Juvias face go through so many emotions before screaming and storming away.  
"And you aren't chasing after your friend because?" Mirajane huffed towards her sister putting her hands on her hips.  
"Ugh whatever," Lisanna retorted sticking her tongue out towards her sister before going after Juvia.  
"No offence Mira, but Lisanna seems to be getting worse. I mean who has to be told to chase after their distraught friend?" Levy comments quietly.  
Mira sighed and sank back down, "I really don't understand why she has become like this. We don't have a bad home life, it's like she has been body snatched,"  
"Mira she has been like that since she started junior high, frankly she is going to piss off the wrong person and get a smack in the face," Erza tried to sympathies.  
"I hate to say this but she may deserve it if it is that bad," Miras shoulders slump in defeat.  
The group move to comfort Mira, hugging and touching her.

The bell rung and the remainder of the table started to collect their belongings to head to class.   
"Okay, no more sad faces," Mirajane smiled, "I want in on this bet. And I recon it will be some 80's movie style kiss were Nastu barges in and sweeps Lucy up to kiss her privately." she pulls out her own note.  
"I'll hold the money," Levy smiled plucking the note from the white haired girl laughing at their little bet.  
"Levy, how come you never have a problem with how touchy Gajeel is to Lucy?" Gray asked.  
"Gray please, Lucy and Gajeel grew up together, they see each other as siblings. Plus Gajeel is only doing it to torment Natsu," she giggled before saying goodbye and heading with Erza to science.  
"This bet is going to be so fun. Either way those two need to get their heads out of their asses and finally get together." Erza smirked linking her arm with Levy and continuing on.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu finally caught up with Lucy and Gajeel walking into their English Lecture class.  
"Thanks for waiting guy," he grumbled pushing Gajeel aside so he was in between the two of them.  
Lucy laughed at him bumping his shoulder. "Relax Natsu, as if we would leave you behind,"  
"I would," Gajeel smirked.

Shoving the dark haired boy aside Natsu moved to make sure he was right beside Lucy in the lecture. Turning to stick his tongue out at the pierced man who simply raised an eyebrow and walked in front of the two to sit on her other side.  
"Hey Natsu, do you have the notes from last lecture?" Lucy asks digging around her bag to pull out her book.  
Gajeel started laughing loudly, "As if he would!"  
"SHUT UP! you pierced prick!" Natsu yelled back  
"MAKE ME Dumbass" Gajeel taunted.  
"Enough you two!" Lucy smacked both in the head. "Seriously, it is as if you two need to fuck and get it out of your system." she rolled her eyes and focused on the teacher that was setting up.  
"I know who Natsu would rather f...."  
"Gajeel!" Lucy scolded.  
Natsu was blushing bright crimson and trying to figure out how he lost his taunting battle so suddenly.  
"um... Here Lucy.... my ...my notes," He shook handing over his English book.  
"Aw. see Gajeel. Thanks heaps Natsu you always take the notes I seem to forget." She beamed at the Salmon haired man, flipping through the book to find the notes she had miss and copied them to her own book.  
"Y-you're welcome Luce," Natsu blushed again, happy he was able to make Lucy smile. Ever since he realized he started paying more attention to Lucy in class he realized she missed several of the Lecturers notes, so he always made sure to copy those down knowing she would need them.  
"Hey Luce, about prom," Natsu began.  
Both Lucy and Gajeels head turned to face the man. Gajeel smirked wondering if Natsu was finally going to grow some balls.  
"Alright Class, Today we review Shakespeare's writing style." Professor Makarov yelled out to the class.

Natsu grumbled but sat back, upset he was interrupted.

Half way through their lecture, a student scuttles in to the front handing the professor a note. He read it before scanning the room, his eyes stopping once he found the blonde he was after.  
"Ah Lucy, the Nurse wants you immediately." he scrunched up the note and waved dismissively.  
Stunned Lucy quickly gathered her books up, she turned to Natsu, "Can you get me the notes?" she smiled putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"uh.. of course Luce anything for you," he grinned blushing at her attention.  
"Thanks 'su" she squeezed his shoulder before scuffling around the other students legs to get out to the walkway.  
Natsu sighed while watching her walk away. He heard a shuffling noise before noticing Gajeel had moved across closer to him.  
"What the hell?" Natsu whisper yelled.  
"Relax Salamander," he mumbles back facing the professor, choosing to ignore Natsu.   
Natsu eyed him warily for a few seconds before slowly turning back to the front of the class.  
"I see you where trying to ask Lucy to the prom," Gajeel smirked after a few minutes had passed.  
"what's it to you idiot," Natsu grumbled back trying not to cause a commotion.  
"Just man up and do it already, she likes you back but you are so dense you don't even realize,"  
"What!... Luce doesn't .... i mean.... shes.... shes just a friend,"   
"Right, well then if she is just a friend you wont mind me asking her as my date then,"  
"WHAT!!!!" Natsu stood up and yelled out causing the whole class and professor to stop and turn towards him.

"Natsu, anything to share with the class?" Professor Makarov asked amused  
"oh...no sorry .... sorry Professor," he sat down slowly, cheeks stained crimson in shame.  
"Nice one idiot," Gajeel taunted.  
"Why would you ask Lucy out, you're dating Lev," Natsu growled lowly making sure he didn't disturb the class again.  
"the Shrimp won't be able to attend prom, she has her college interview that day." he shrugged, "She said her parents wouldn't be home in time for driving back to make prom,"  
"So go with the dam group!," Natsu stage yelled.  
"I was going to," the pierced man turned to face Natsu's now confused features, "But asking Lucy as my date just to piss you off.... well who could refuse that," he smirked.  
"YOU SON OF A..."  
"NATSU! Stop interrupting my class!," Professor Makorov yelled sternly.  
Natsu hung his head and sat down in his seat again. he scribbled down all the notes he could. His writing was chicken scribble but he would tidy it up later on to look somewhat presentable for his Luce.   
'Stupid Fucking Gajeel, I won't let him take my Luce!' he thought furiously writing. 'Fucking man up Natsu! I will ask her out... I will!'

Gajeel spent the rest of the class smirking and laughing to himself. 'Natsu is so easy to rile up. Such an idiot,'


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy walked down the corridor and stood in front of the red nurses door. Knocking twice before entering she called out,”uh, hello?” 

“Ah miss Heartfilia, please come over,” a frail elderly woman with a white nurse outfit stood behind a curtain popping her head out. Lucy walked over and peaked behind the curtain.  
“LEVI?!” She squeaked and wrenched open the flimsy curtain to rush over to her friends side.  
Laying on the small makeshift bed the young girl blushed at her friends attention.  
“Hey Lucy,” she smiles warmly.  
“What the fuc...”  
“LANGUAGE!” The nurse bellows cutting Lucy off.  
“Sorry,” Lucy hangs her head apologising.  
The nurse simple huffs and turns around to type away on her computer.  
Lucy surveys the damage of her friend noticing her right leg is wrapped up in bandages from her knee down.  
“Some student bumped me on the stairs and I fell down. We are waiting for the ambulance to come since it looks like a broken foot.” Levi tries to smile but tears being to well at the corner of her eyes.  
“Oh Levi it’s going to be okay. I’m sure even if it’s broken it won’t be for long and you’ll be running around in no time.” Lucy smile brightly hugging her best friend.  
“And you know gaj will fawn over you head to toe.” Both girls giggle.  
“Although, I am worried about what he might do to the poor sucker who bumped you,” both girls stop laughing as panic begins to set into their features. Levi is the first to crack and starts laughing hard, Lucy begins to join in.

“Okay miss Heartfilia, that is enough, the ambulance is here now and miss McGarden has asked if you could get her homework for her.  
Both girls stop laughing to mumble apologies to the nurse.  
“I’ll come over tonight with your work Levi,” Lucy smiles and hugs her friend before the door opens and two emt”s walk in with a stretcher in hand.  
“Let the group know, won’t you?” Levi asks.  
“You know it,” 

Natsu scribbles furiously as the lecture draws on.  
He already had two pages full of notes and an extra pad of bullet points to expand on. Gajeel is already bored with the lecture and begins to draw a human reminant of Natsu as a snail. Chuckling to himself he slides his book over to show him.  
Natsu in his own element snaps his pencil.  
“Fuck” he thinks, “now what?” He didn’t bring a spare and shit Lucy needs these notes. He looks around and notices Gajeel shift closer. He looks over to the man who has a large smirk on his face then down towards his hand. “Oh the pierced moron drew him as a snail...” he thinks, “oh said moron has a pencil!”  
Quickly Natsu smiles and grabs the pencil straight out of the other boys hand and continues on with writing.  
Dumbfounded Gajeel stares gaping at the turn of events that just happened. 

“Mr Redfox, do you have something to share with the class or is catching flies a new hobby!” Professor Makarov yells grabbing the attention of all class members. Natsu also looks up and starts laughing at his rival who is now bright red with embarrassment.  
Realising who is laughing at him Gajeel immediately angers.  
“Shut the fuck up fire breath!” He screams standing up to tower over the other.  
“Gajeel!” The professor tries.  
“The hell you just say to me you iron faced moron!” Natsu screams back raising from his seat to go head to head with the other.  
“Natsu!” The professor tries again.  
“Shut your mouth before I make you you salmon haired freak!” Gajeel shoves Natsu.  
“Boys!!” Unheard again the professor yells.  
“Piss off before I control you like a puppet with a simple magnet you pierced shit head!” Natsu grabs ahold of Gajeels shirt and pulls him closer readying himself to punch back.  
“ENOUGH!!!” The entire class shrinks at the ominous bellow from their professor.  
“Detention, both of you!” He says finally before Turing back around and starting off from where he was.

‘Detention! Fuck now what will shrimp think about me? Not to mention I was supposed to walk Luce home to get moms crook pot off her,” Gajeel sighs to himself.

“Detention! Fuck what is Lucy going to think of me now,” Natsu signs looking dejected.

Gajeel looks over noticing Natsu stiff depressed stance. He looks worried but continues to write as many notes as he can. “Fuck, Lucy is going to kill me for getting natsu Detention,” he slaps himself in the face groaning at the thought of how hard he is going to get beat by the small blonde bunny. Fuck my life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay But I have finally found time to write more


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu was not sulking no matter what Gajeel kept repeating. He simply was upset that Lucy scolded him for getting himself detention. 

It was the last couple of minutes before they would be let out to head home and he honestly couldn’t be more excited to leave. 

Ignoring Gajeel had been a feat and a half since the guy was trying everything to get a response out of Natsu.

Finally a teacher walked in to dismiss the group and Natsu bolted like a bat out of hell out of there. 

Going to his locker he retrieved his bag and books. 

He had two missed calls, three Instagram notifications and at least 2 unread messenger messages and one text. 

He opened his text first and noticed it was from Lucy.

From Lucy: hope you enjoy your Detention! 

To Lucy: no sweat Luce, happier I am out of class now though.

He checks his other messages and notifications ignoring the built up messages he’s missed from Lisanna. He doesn’t get why she won’t take no for an answer. 

From Lucy: I bet, I made sure Happy got home safe.   
Attached was a picture of Lucy and Happy smiling like idiots.

Natsu grinned brightly, Lucy was always taking care of others before herself.

To Lucy: he’s getting big enough and ugly enough to walk himself but thank you Luce

From Lucy: shut up Natsu! He needs me and so do you don’t lie 😝

To Lucy: oh do I now? What about you Luce, you need me? 

From Lucy: desperately 

Natsu blushes at how dirty that sounded. He wasn’t sure if Lucy would be doing the same. She tended not to follow with flirting . Normally he would drop it, but feeling adventurous he messaged her back.

To Lucy: hmm how desperate are we talking about?” 

He blushes at his forward ness.

From Lucy: Desperately desperate!

To Lucy: wow that sounds terrible. How are you surviving?

From Lucy: I barely am. I need saving!

To Lucy: I’ll be your knight in shining armour.

From Lucy: oh really? You know what a knight does with the princess right?

To Lucy: no idea, maybe you should show me 

From Lucy: well hurry home! Happy and I are watching cartoons and maybe you will

Natsu is pretty sure he will end up getting a nose bleed over this.


End file.
